


Day 2 - Meteor

by Chibifukurou



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: The promise never to use the power of the Shinra Banshou only works when it doesn't involve the fate of the whole world
Relationships: Rokujou Miharu/Yoite
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Day 2 - Meteor

**Author's Note:**

> About an hour late in posting this. Class ran late last night and I basically fell asleep right after.

They sat together in the same place in Hana's garden where they first began to understand each other. 

It felt fitting, under the circumstances. Yoite's hand was cold and fragile in Miharu's hand. The spread of the blackness up from the fingertips had stopped since he had stopped using Kira. But it still reached up into his palms. Making the flesh of his fingers colder and stiffer with lack of circulation.

Normally Yoite would wear gloves or have his hands wrapped around a warm mug when they sat outside on a chilly night. But tonight Miharu needed to feel his skin. 

Above them the meteor hung in the sky, heavy with the destruction it would wreak. All across the city families were glued to their TVs, watching for the moment it broke the atmosphere. In the distance the sound of partying and sscreaming. Occasionally a spate of fireworks would fly high into the air, lighting up the sky so brightly that you almost couldn't see the destruction bearing down. 

"Thank you for being here with me," Miharu said. His fingers spasmed around Yoite's.

"You were going to help me dissapear," Yoite responded. His tone was sad, even quieter than usual. 

They had both finally found a reason to live again. And while they had known Yoite's time was short. They had thought Miharu would live on. Carry his memory forward. And perhaps, if the world was merciful find him when he reincarnated.

Instead, they would either go together. And the whole world with them. Or Miharu would go alone.

Yoite pulled him into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to Miharu's forehead. "I'll follow soon."

Miharu sunk into the inner world of the Shinra Banshou. He felt the itching crawl of the characters over his skin. And it pushed the feel of Yoite's touch away. Until he was alone in the pool of her power. 

Her cold pale face looked at him. Rage and superiority banked in her eyes. "I thought you said you would never use me? Finally decided you couldn't stand to let that partner of yours die."

Miharu smiled. It was the smile that he used to get his way so often over the course of his life. "How would you like to be free? There is no one but Yoite to go into. And he doesnt want to carry you."

That threw off her superior look. "Free?"

"I have one wish. Stop the meteor that is going to destroy my world."

Her brow wrinkled. "Meteor?"

"A large rock falling to the ground from the stars. Like a comet."

"I do not know that I can stop such a thing," She admitted. Looking unhappy to have to give up her air of knowing more than any of her carriers ever could.

"I don't know either. But I bet it will be a big enough wish to break your connection to this world."

That at last seemed to be enough to decide her. She stepped forward, her power wrapped around Miharu, cold and unforgiving.

Together they opened his eyes. And looked out at the meteor. And they decided it should not exist. 

*

Yoite held on as tight as he could as the power overcame Miharu. The characters flowed over his entire body. Energy crackled against Yoite's skin. A whirlwind kicked up around them. 

Tobari and Hana came running out of the house. Gau peaking around them. Tobari was screaming something. The sound ripped up by the wind. Hana met Yoite's eyes. Tears overflowed to trail down her cheeks. But she had the same determined look Miharu had when he decided to use the Shinra Banshou. The knowledge that the price was necessary. 

The waves of power got stronger. Shaking Yoite's whole body. And he didn't have the energy to keep looking at the others. His whole attention was swallowed by the frail body in his arms. 

The power surged a final time. The body in his arms crumpled and blew away like dust.

The dust rose into the air on a phantom breeze. Leaving behind only the empty clothes Miharu had been wearing and the scent of him in Yoite's nose.

The dust sparkled with otherworldly light as it rose into a sky that was as clear as a frozen lake. 

The meteor hollowed out of the world like it had never existed.


End file.
